DXP's YuGiOh Mary Sue Test
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: herro! Just a test to see if y'all are mary sues! -shot-


_**DXP's YuGiOh Mary Sue Test**__**-**_

_Add up your total as you go along. Learn if your YuGiOh OC is a Mary Sue! Miyako Hina is MY YGO OC. Ayagi is her dark half, I hat calling Ayagi a Yami, but technically speaking, that's what she is. She's Miyako's dark half, the Japanese term for 'Dark' is 'Yami', so it's not just meaning that they come from a Millennium item. You'd have to read my stories about Miyako to know how Ayagi came about, but anyways… TAKE THE DAMNED TEST AND REVIEW YOUR RESULT~! Cuz I wanna know. And the stuff that is Sue-ish, shouldn't be avoided, just don't add too much. I myself scored 18 for Miyako, but that's just the Hikari side. As Ayagi, I got 38 points, and she's just the Yami. Ok, enough Blahdiddity blah from moi. ENJOY~! Oh, and if you have any requests or questions, PM me._

Does your character have a Millennium item that is Unheard of in the series? (+6)

Is your character a transfer student to Domino? (+5)

Does your character have a Yami from a Millennium item? (+5)

Does your character often refer to themselves as beautiful/handsome? (-2)

Does your character have a Yami from another source (Has to have a GOOD back-story)? (-3)

Does your character have an unusual hair color that can't be described in three words? (+7)

Does your character have an unusual eye color that can't be described in three words? (+7)

Is your character better at dancing than Tea/Anzu? (+4)

Does your character have bigger boobs than Mai Kujaku? (+7)

Is your character more British than Ryou? (+4)

Is your character better duelist than Yugi Motou? (+4)

Is your character a CEO of a huge company like Seto Kaiba is? (+10)

Does your character fall in love with Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Seto, or Marik (Or their Yamis)? (+4)

Is your character always saving the day? (+10)

Is your character shy, yet has no problem talking to any of the main characters? (+8)

Does our character have any flaws? (Stuttering, mumbling, not talking at all-Miyako Hina's DXP) (-5)

Does your character get kidnapped one or more times during one season? (+9)

Does your character have an AMAZING singing voice? (+9)

Was your character raped as a child? (+8)

Repeatedly? (+20)

Does your character have an extremely sad past and all of the main characters feel so sorry for him/her that they all love him/her? (+4)

Does your character share the same back story as a Cannon Character? (EX. Claire E. W. Winslet-Bernard Hitomine's mother and little sister died in a car crash and then she moved to Domino City with her father to avoid the memories of them.) (+7)

Does your character have a multilingual name? (+2)

Does your character speak more than two languages fluently? (+6)

Is your character more than four main races? (English, Japanese, American, French, African, etc.) (+8)

Is your character part of a race that is "non-existent"? (Cat-demon, Unicorn, fairy, mermaid, etc.) (+5)

Does your character's racial stature not add up? ( ½ animal demon, ½ unicorn, ¼ mermaid, etc) (+10)

Is your character disliked by one or more character? (-5)

Is your character good at everything? (Cooking, dancing, singing, dueling, EVERY-DAMNED-THING!) (+8)

Does your character like to kill innocent things? (+ 5)

And has no guilt afterwards? (-7)

Does your character have one or more serious phobias? (-3)

And that/those phobias control their lives at times? (-2)

Do any of the cannon characters EVER get mad at your character? (-1)

Is your character named after you in anyway? (+4)

Does your character have any 'super' powers? (Psychic, can see/talk to dead, super speed, etc.) (+7)

Is your character like you in anyway? (+4)

_**Rate your character, 1 – 10, ten being highest:**_

Beauty:

Dueling Skills:

Dancing:

Sad past:

How many CC's (Cannon Characters) like/love your character?:

If you scored eight and higher on beauty, add 6 points.

If you scored eight and higher on Dueling Skills, add 7 points.

If you scored eight and higher on Dancing, add 5 points.

If you scored six or higher on Sad Past, add 4 points.

If you said three and up on how many CC's love your Character, add 10 points and 1 point for every number higher than four.

_**AND YOU'RE DONE~!**_

_**RESULTS:**_

**Super Sue: 189-200+**

Oh dear, you'd better scrap this Sue and start over!

**Mary Sue: 120-188**

Maybe if a Fairy came down and saved your Sue she'd be usable.

**Almost Sue: 87-119**

Hm. Work out the Kinks of his/her Sue-ness and CIGAR!

**Borderline Sue: 60-86**

OK… maybe take a little sue-ness off and they'll be ok.

**Non-Sue: 10-59**

PERFECT! Not too much sugar, and not too much spice! DON'T CHANGE YOUR CHARACTER!

**Anti-Sue: -X -9**

Ok, seriouslnya? Never thought I'd have to say this, but ADD SOME SUE-NESS!


End file.
